Must Be Doing Something Right
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *series of drabbles* Kagome's rushing home when she's caught in the rain, good thing her neighbor shows up! Written fo Mirkagfic's Spectrum Challenge MirokuxKagome
1. A Few Drops

**Title:** A Few Drops  
**Author:** NiftyPaint24  
**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge - Indigo  
**Genre: **General/Humor  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings: **Meh  
**Word Count:** 296  
**A/N:** The first chapter of _Must Be Doing Something Right_.  
**Summary:** Kagome's caught in the rain.

* * *

Must Be Doing Something Right

*Chapter 1*

**A Few Drops**

* * *

The sky was a deep indigo fading into a steel gray, promising rain. Kagome folded her arms around herself grumbling about the worthlessness of weathermen. The sky had been less threatening an hour earlier when Kagome had left home to walk to the market, so she hadn't bothered with a jacket or an umbrella. She rounded the last corner before her street and began walking a little faster as thunder rolled across the sky.

"Just a few more minutes." She pleaded with the rain clouds.

"Kagome?"

She turned towards the voice and smiled when she recognized that it belonged to one of her neighbors. The only one she liked to be exact.

"Hi Miroku." She greeted and waited for him to catch up with her.

"Where's your jacket?" He asked motioning towards her bare arms.

"Oh, I didn't think I'd be out this long. It's not suppose to rain today." She added sarcastically.

"Never trust weathermen." Miroku teased with a laugh. "Are you headed back to your place?"

Kagome nodded.

"Want to walk with me?" She asked.

"I suppose it wouldn't damage my reputation too badly." He winked.

She laughed and thanked him when he took her grocery bag from her. They walked all of

ten feet when the rain drops began to fall, darkening the cement.

"Of course it couldn't have held off just a little longer." Kagome mumbled.

"Here." Miroku shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to her.

"Oh no, I couldn't." Kagome held her hands up in protest.

"Yes, you can." He corrected as he slung the jacket over her shoulders. "And you will."

"You're far too nice for your own good you know." Kagome thanked him with a smile.

"I know." He sighed. "It's a curse I'm forced to bare."

* * *

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by Mirkagfic's Spectrum Challenge. These 'installments' are itty-bitty drabbles, so for your reading pleasure, I'll post them as quickly as I can. :3


	2. Caught In A Downpour

**Title:** Caught In A Downpour  
**Author:** NiftyPaint24  
**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge - Yellow  
**Genre: **Humor  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings: **Meh...  
**Word Count:** 208  
**A/N:** The second chapter of _Must Be Doing Something Right_.  
**Summary:** Miroku and Kagome get caught in the rain.

* * *

Must Be Doing Something Right

*Chapter 2*

**Caught In A Downpour**

* * *

The rain really began to poor down on them. Kagome squeaked when a particularly cold rain drop slid down the back of her neck. Miroku gripped her hand in his before beginning to jog down the sidewalk towards their apartments.

"Come on." He shouted.

"Okay just... Ahhh!" Kagome stumbled as he pulled her towards an empty open field. "No!"

She planted her feet and yanked her arm back, pulling him into her. His arm wrapped around her waist as she fell and he easily pulled her back to her feet.

"What?" He shouted over the thunder.

"I'm not running through the mud in these." She gestured towards her new yellow shoes.

Miroku gave her a look of disbelief for a moment then looked back towards the field.

"It hasn't rained enough for it to be muddy yet. This is the shortest way back."

"I'll go the long way."

"Here." He handed her back her grocery bag.

Kagome turned away from him starting down the sidewalk once more when he wrapped one arm around her waist and his other under her knees, lifting her from the ground.

"Hang on." He smiled before starting to run across the field.

Kagome 'eeped' and latched onto his neck with her free hand.


	3. Caught By Surprise

**Title:** Caught By Surprise  
**Author:** NiftyPaint24  
**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge - Pink  
**Genre: **Romance  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings: **Kissin'!  
**Word Count:** 292  
**A/N:** The third chapter of _Must Be Doing Something Right_.  
**Summary:** Miroku and Kagome reach their apartments.

* * *

Must Be Doing Something Right

*Chapter 3*

**Caught By Surprise**

* * *

By the time Miroku reached the pavement in the parking lot of their apartment building, they were both laughing. Miroku continued to carry her until they reached the covered awning where the steps began. He set her down and they jogged up the steps side by side. Kagome's apartment was the third on the second floor while Miroku's was the seventh. The two stopped in front of Kagome's door. Kagome smiled as she set her groceries down and shrugged out of his jacket.

"Thanks for the jacket."

"You're welcome."

Miroku took the jacket as Kagome moved to hug him.

"You're soaking wet." She observed with a grin.

"Well, _someone_ needed my jacket more then I did." He pulled away from her slightly and shook his head, sending water droplets flying across the balcony.

Kagome laughed, holding her hands up to shield her. That was when Miroku noticed she was shaking, no doubt from combination of the cold air and her wet clothing.

"You should get inside and change." He directed and Kagome smiled at his thoughtfulness as she lowered her hands.

They stared at one another for a moment before Miroku ran his hands from her back and down her sides. He gripped her waist and pulled her tightly against him before lowing his lips towards hers. The kiss was tender and slow, lasting only a moment before he pulled away a fraction. She felt him smile, his lips still touching hers, but just barely.

"I'm sorry." He whispered pulling away and running his thumb over her cheek. She blushed, her skin turning delicate pink. "I don't know what came over me."

Kagome was still stuck in a stunned silence as he pulled away and walked down the balcony towards his apartment.


	4. Unexpected Feelings

**Title:** Unexpected Feelings  
**Author:** NiftyPaint24  
**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge - Green  
**Genre: **Romance  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings: **Meh  
**Word Count:** 308  
**A/N:** The fourth chapter of _Must Be Doing Something Right_.  
**Summary:** Kagome fixates on her kiss with Miroku.

* * *

Must Be Doing Something Right

*CHAPTER 4*

**Unexpected Feelings**

* * *

Kagome watched Miroku's retreating back as he walked down the walkway of the balcony then disappeared into his apartment. Her hand instinctively reached for her mouth, her fingertips touching her lips. She closed her eyes and could still feel the warmth of his body pressed against her own. The softness of his lips. The touch of his thumb against her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the tree tops that blocked her view of the street. The trees were a vivid green, freshly rinsed by the still falling rain. She watched as the rain drops fell from the awning and onto the lush leaves. Her mind wandered, replaying all of the afternoon's events that led up to Miroku kissing her.

They had always been close friends since the day she had moved in and he had helped her carry her stuff up the two flights of stairs. They had spent a lot of time together over the last year, but it had never moved past the friendship stage.

_'That was until today.' _She thought with a slight smirk. _'That was definitely not a __**good friend**__ kind of kiss.'_

She'd seen him with at least a dozen girlfriends during the last year, causing her to dub them members of Miroku's flavor of the month club. They had joked about it, with her even teasingly nicknaming him Mr. President. She glanced back down the balcony. She couldn't see herself becoming a member of the club, but his unexpected kiss had brought fourth feelings she wasn't sure about. Could he be more then a friend? Did _he_ think of her that way? Deciding now was the best time to find out, she unlocked her door and tossed her grocery bag inside before shutting it once more. Then she made her way down the walkway and to Miroku's door.

* * *

A/N: I know I promised to post quickly… This will be the last post until Friday 'cause I'll be out of town until then. :P When I get home, as soon as I walk in the door, I'll post. I swear! (posted 6-15-09)


	5. Slipped

**Title:** Slipped  
**Author:** NiftyPaint24  
**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge - Blue  
**Genre: **Romance  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings: **Meh  
**Word Count:** 246  
**A/N:** The fifth chapter of _Must Be Doing Something Right._  
**Summary:** Miroku contemplates the repercussions of his actions.

* * *

Must Be Doing Something Right

*CHAPTER 5*

**Slipped**

* * *

Miroku made it though his doorway and no further. He shut the door behind himself and promptly leaned back against it with a heavy sigh. What had he done that for? He had slipped. Horribly. He had never meant to kiss her. It just...happened. He had always been attracted to Kagome, since he had first met her, but he had never pursued her. She meant much more to him then to have her slip into the flavor of the month club as she called it. He laughed and shook his head. No, Kagome would definitely _not_ fall into the club. She'd never allow it.

His line of vision fell to the floor and the blue throw rug that covered it. He banged his head twice against the door. Then a thought crossed his mind that caused a smile to spread across his face. She had kissed him back. That was a good sign wasn't it? He wasn't sure. His brain wasn't functioning correctly since he had kissed her. It had taken him all of two seconds to decide to kiss her and even then it was more of a reflex then a conscious decision. She had been standing there staring up at him, dripping wet, and looking just so damn kissable, he couldn't help himself. He really should apologize better then he had. He turned and had placed his hand on the door knob, when there was a knock on it from the other side.


	6. Up Is Down

**Title:** Up Is Down  
**Author:** NiftyPaint24  
**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge - Turquoise  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings: **Fluff!  
**Word Count:** 353  
**A/N:** The sixth chapter of _Must Be Doing Something Right._  
**Summary:** Miroku and Kagome both attempt to figure one another out.

* * *

Must Be Doing Something Right

*CHAPTER 6*

**Up Is Down**

* * *

Miroku stood completely still as he readied to open the door to his apartment. What if it was Kagome on the other side? Would she be there to yell at him for taking advantage of the moment? And if she wasn't, would he be strong enough not to let something like that happen again? Whoever was on the opposite side knocked again, pulling Miroku's mind back to the current situation. He'd never know who was behind the door if he never opened it. Hesitantly he turned the knob and pulled the door towards him.

To say that he was surprised to see Kagome standing outside his door would have been a lie. He was however incredibly surprised to see that she was still dripping wet. Her hair still had water dripping from it, soaking her thin turquoise t-shirt. He gulped. If she knew just how much of her he could see, she would probably slap him senseless. Although at the moment that might not have been a bad thing. At least unconscious he wouldn't be able to do anything he would regret later. He noticed her shivering and that snapped all other thoughts from his mind.

"You're freezing." He scolded. "Didn't I tell you that you should change?"

Kagome allowed him to pull her into his apartment and down a short hallway which led to his bathroom. There was so much she had wanted to ask, to say, but as he grabbed a towel from a cabinet and tossed it over her head everything she had been planning to say never passed her lips. He tenderly began drying her hair then chuckled.

"Scream if I poke you in the eye."

The old Miroku was back. The one that she hung out with. The one that turned everything into a joke. This wasn't the same man that had kissed her so tenderly moments before. Was it? Kagome gripped his hand, stopping him from his task. She pulled the towel from her head with her other hand and looked up at him. He may have been joking around, but his eyes almost seemed sad.


	7. Faded Offering

**Title:** Faded Offering  
**Author:** NiftyPaint24  
**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge - Red  
**Genre: **Romance  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Meh  
**Word Count:** 236  
**A/N:** The seventh chapter of _Must Be Doing Something Right._  
**Summary:** Kagome makes a request.

* * *

Must Be Doing Something Right

*CHAPTER 7*

**Faded Offering**

* * *

Miroku and Kagome continued to stare into one another's eyes letting a deep silence fall between them. Kagome broke the eye contact first, glancing down at the floor. Miroku gently gripped her chin with his hand, forcing her eyes to his once more.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"You seem upset." She commented.

"Well yeah." He huffed, casually ignoring her word's deeper meaning. "I thought you were home and changed into dry clothes, then I open my door and there you are looking like a soggy kitten."

"A soggy kitten." She repeated his words with a sight laugh and he smiled.

His hands gripped her waist and he pushed her away slightly before pulling her forward once more, repeating the action several times.

"Can we please get you changed into something dry?"

She nodded and allowed him to turn her around before pushing her towards his bedroom. He motioned for her to wait while he rummaged through his dresser.

"Do you prefer anything in particular?" He asked.

"A t-shirt's fine." She mumbled. "Just my shirt is wet."

He pulled out a red t-shirt that was so faded it was almost pink and tossed it to her as he walked past her.

"You change and I'll make you some of my famous hot chocolate."

She gripped his hand as he started towards the door.

"Stay." She said softly.

_'This could get complicated.'_ He sighed.


	8. Truth Be Told

Subject Line: _Truth Be Told_ by NiftyPaint24 [Spectrum Challenge]

**Title:** Truth Be Told  
**Author:** NiftyPaint24  
**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge - Orange  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings: **Fluff!  
**Word Count:** 285  
**A/N:** The eighth chapter of _Must Be Doing Something Right._  
**Summary:** Answers are brought out into the open.

Truth Be Told

Kagome hesitated before turning towards him.

"Look," He began with a deep breath. "I _do_ know what came over me when I kissed you."

He chanced a glance at her and was happy that she didn't seem upset.

"And that would be?" Kagome prompted.

"It's a little rough to explain." He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Let me try." Kagome offered with a grin. "You've thought about it before. Kissing me." She added when he looked a little confused.

He watched her carefully for any sign that she wasn't being serious. When her smile didn't fade he nodded in agreement.

"I didn't want things to change between us." He admitted.

She wrapped her arms around his neck then forced him to look at her.

"I've thought of it too, only I never really realized it until you kissed me."

And just like that, the sadness that had been in his eyes moments before, was gone. He smiled pressing his forehead to hers.

"You have no idea how good that sounded."

They stood holding one another before he pulled away slightly with a serious look on his face.

"Now, if you don't change into something dry-"

"Only if you change too. You're soaked head to toe." She interrupted shoving the t-shirt he had given to her into his chest.

She turned and walked to the still open dresser. She pulled out the next t-shirt on top slightly repulsed by the brightness of it's neon orange color.

"Seriously?" She asked holding the shirt towards him.

He shrugged and pulled his wet shirt over his head.

"I never wear it."

"It's a good thing. You'd be mistaken for a traffic cone."


	9. Flavorable Contitions

**Title:** Flavorable Conditions  
**Author:** NiftyPaint24  
**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge - Purple  
**Genre: **Romance  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings: **More Kissing and fluff! *gasp*  
**Word Count:** 199 (Travis! Squee!)  
**A/N:** The ninth (and final) chapter of Must Be Doing Something Right.  
**Summary:** There are conditions set.

* * *

**Must Be Doing Something Right**

***CHAPTER 9***

**Flavorable Conditions**

* * *

Kagome tossed the shirt onto the floor and pulled out another, this one was a less offending color of purple. She yanked her shirt over her head and quickly pulled on the purple one. When she looked up, Miroku had also changed and was smiling again. He crossed the distance between them in just three strides. He gripped her hips and pulled her flush against him. She melted into his warmth wrapping her arms around his solid form.

"Does this mean I've done something right for a change?" He asked.

Kagome laughed and looked up at him.

"For once, yes."

He pressed his lips to hers in a demanding kiss. She demanded just as much in return, fisting one hand in his hair, pulling him closer. They broke apart moments later, each panting slightly.

"This will only work on one condition." Kagome began seriously, but unable to hide the fire in her eyes.

"And that condition would be?" Miroku played along.

"I'm not falling to the wayside as one of the flavors of the month."

Miroku chuckled as he buried his face into her neck, inhaling deeply.

"Now that I've tasted you, I doubt any other flavor would do."


End file.
